High resolution imagery is used in connection with many mapping, earth-monitoring, and security surveillance applications. A variety of different information can be gleaned from optical imagery, such as, for example, reflection, absorption, and emission spectra, time-variant target characteristics, depth information, etc. However, conventional techniques used to collect or derive this additional information generally require higher spatial resolution, temporal resolution, and/or dynamic range of optical detectors used in connection with imaging. Further, conventional approaches to techniques such as multispectral imaging may have disadvantages that render them unsuitable for some imaging applications. For instance, multispectral and hyperspectral imaging techniques that incorporate push-broom sampling may be unsuitable for applications in which characteristics of an imaging target change quickly over time.